Sebastian Walker
Sebastian Dean Walker Better Known as: The Shizzle. Species: Human // Hunter. Age: 24 years old. Height: 6 ft 1 in. Weight: 180lbs. Eye Color: Blue. Hair Color: Light Brown. Looks Like: Stephen Amell. Scars: Huge gashes acrossed his chest. Sexual Orientation: Straight. Relationship Status: Single. Skills: Martial arts training and expert with a bow and arrow. Allied With: The Hunter Association. ' ' Quirks: Always cracks jokes during a crisis, randomly sings eye of the tiger, and has an addiction to well-made cheeseburgers. Likes: Classy women, being successful, his bow and arrows, working out, and his sexy 69' Ford Shelby Mustang. Dislikes: Evil bitches, rap music, bad television, admitting defeat, and distractions. Born in Redding, California Sebastian spent most of his childhood learning how to hunt with his uncle. The sad story of Sebastian's life started before he was actually born; both his father and mother were attracked by a group of werewolves. The group of werewolves, which were members of the Shadow Pack, had lost a couple members at the hand of Sebastian's father, who was a hunter. His mother was still alive when the bodies were discovered by a passing stranger; however his mother died from blood loss and the hospital had decided to put all the effort into saving the baby. His uncle had adopted Sebastian and raised him as his own. Sebastian always had a knack for the bow and arrow, growing up he spent most of his time perfecting the sport. It was one of the only things he could get into because of the fact that they were consistanting moving; following the tracks of evil from town to town; state to state. As he perfected his hunting skills, he also perfected his hit it and quit it skills with the ladies. He learned fast to detach emotional feelings towards them, because he wouldn't be able to stay and he knew that being in a relationship with them wouldn't be safe for them. One of these lovely women from his early teenage years was Emily Brookes, they use to rebel with each other by smoking weed and having sex. However, there was one girl that caught his attention for a minute. He related to Amanda Fisher and her parents death; the only thing that held him back from pursuing more than a sexual relationship with her was the fact that she seemed so cold, so broken. He didn't have the time nor the need to help repair her when he needed help reparing himself. Now, Sebastian is 24 years old... with no family left. He still does his duty of hunting, but is notorious for wearing a green hooded outfit that helps hide his face. He doesn't want to make the same mistake his father did and get tracked down. He currently resides in Las Vegas, in an effort to find those big bad vampire fae that call themselves 'The Revolution'. He just loves the idea that the 'Shadow Pack' has join forces with 'The Revolution', it gives him a good enough reason to seek revenge against the horrid pack of werewolves. Family: None. Romanticly Interested In: None. Past Flings: '''Emily Brookes, '''Amanda Fisher. '''Weaknesses: '''Obviously the normal human ones, his kind heart is easily taken advantage of, and he lusts after hot women and sometimes this can get him into trouble when he is using the wrong head. 52.jpg stephen-amell-salmon-ladder.jpg stephen-amell-and-the-vampire-diaries-gallery.jpg 1348781786_arrow-350.jpg arrow-cw-stephen-amell-1.jpg Arrow-13-Stephen-Amell.jpg Stephen-Amell-Arrow.jpg Green_Arrow_Stephen_Amell-9.jpg normal_0032.jpg arrow-stephen-amell.jpg normal_0074.jpg normal_013.jpg 55823c57fd61503b22ac0fce4602fb34.jpg article-2331537-1A04FACD000005DC-248_634x812.jpg normal_1_283329.jpg normal_0023.jpg yfrogNina.jpg normal_0082.jpg normal_00323.jpg normal_saf_003.jpg normal_saf_013.jpg normal_saf_009.jpg normal_saf_010.jpg normal_saf_017.jpg normal_014.jpg stephen-amell-stephen-amell-33430173-960-720.jpg tumblr_mdcux7A7fm1rkbk6do1_400.jpg